Forever Yours
by Plum Peach
Summary: Lihatlah aku… Genggam tanganku dan rasakan kehangatannya… Sekarang kau mengerti? Aku masih di sini, —di sisimu, dan yang terpenting aku masih hidup…. /BAD SUMMARY&STORY ALWAYS!/ Pairing: Always SasuNaru -Gomenasai, HIATUS. Itcha lanjutkan lewat facebook saja.


FOREVER YOURS

Plum Peach

Lihat aku… Genggam tanganku dan rasakan kehangatannya… Sekarang kau mengerti? Aku masih di sini, —_d__i sisimu_, dan yang terpenting aku masih hidup…. / Pairing: Always SasuNaru /BAD SUMMARY&STORY ALWAYS!/

* * *

…

Suara tembakan terdengar membelah kesunyian malam, menggema ke berbagai arah di hampir setiap pelosok beberapa jalan layang, penghubung antara dua gedung pencakar langit tertinggi yang berada tepat di tengah–tengah Kota Oto malam itu.

_Ya_, satu malam di suatu musim dingin yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lainnya di luar reruntuhan Kota Oto. Suatu malam bersalju yang telah menjadi saksi bisu ketika roda gigi takdir mulai berputar, mengawali peristiwa yang akan mengubah seluruh kehidupan di Negara Hi.

Dimana saat itu hanya menyisakan sosok seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah berselimutkan cairan berwarna merah semerah kelopak bunga mawar, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa tidur terlelap tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa membangunkannya kembali, serta rasa sakit pada hati sosok seorang pemuda lainnya yang hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di sampingnya, menatap ke arah pemuda bersurai pirangitu tepat pada detik–detik terakhirnya.

Sebelum akhirnya sosok pemuda raven yang jatuh terduduk tepat di sebelah sosok pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan senapan laras panjang yang sejak tadi berada pada genggaman tangan kirinya, berhiaskan noda pekat darah yang mulai menghitam, hanya untuk merengkuh sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang juga semakin tercemar oleh bau anyir darah, Dia membawa sosok dalam dekapannya itu berlalu pergi, menghilang dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti ujung koridor gedung dengan tatapan hampa.

.

FOREVER YOURS

* * *

.

.

_**13 tahun berlalu…**_

Malam ini terasa hangat seperti malam–malam biasanya di musim panas yang pernah berlalu di Kota Konoha. Gemerlap lampu yang ada hampir di seluruh penjuru kota berpendar cahaya ini membuat distrik _elite_ yang diberi julukan "Kota yang tak pernah Tertidur" itu tampak bagaikan ladang emas di mata para pendatang baru yang ingin mengadu nasibnya di kota ini.

_Memang_, pada zaman ini banyak sekali orang–orang yang berdatangan dari luar distrik untuk berbagai keperluan, baik sekedar untuk mencari pekerjaan atau hanya untuk merasakan kehidupan dalam kota _elite_ dan _modern_ yang dipenuhi ilmuan–ilmuan serta dokter–dokter gila yang haus akan perkembangan IPTEK ataupun Sains, yang memang kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk tinggal menetap di Kota Konoha ini.

_Yah_, mengingat hampir semua keinginan mereka untuk menciptakan suatu penemuan terbaru dapat terwujudkan hanya dalam waktu yang _relative_ singkat di kota ini dikarenakan kemudahan dalam mencari modal, bahan percobaan serta penunjang kegiatan praktek lainnya.

Maka tak mengherankan jika banyak sekali orang–orang jenius dari seluruh penjuru negeri memadati pusat kota ini hanya untuk saling berbagi informasi dan terus menerus mengevaluasi hasil riset mereka, hingga terkadang mereka dapat menciptakan suatu penemuan yang bahkan terdengar sangat mustahil diwujudkan dengan mudah.

.

Namun tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun yang berada di luar distrik ini, kenyataannya adalah Kota Konoha ini merupakan sebuah kota terkutuk karena keberadaannya sendiri sangat berbahaya bagi masyarakat yang mendiaminya.

Selain karena maraknya aksi kejahatan di kota ini mengingat hampir enam puluh empat persen warga kota ini hanyalah pengangguran, budak dan buruh pekerja dari tiga puluh enam persen pendatang yang merupakan ilmuan dan dokter terkemuka, kondisi politik yang kacau tanpa sebab yang jelas pun juga semakin memperkuat kesan kelam yang seperti tiada akhirnya di kota ini.

.

Gedung pencakar langit tampak semakin bertambah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 12 tahun terakhir, menjamur hampir di setiap sudut Kota Konoha. Semakin memperkuat kesan bahwa kota ini bukanlah sebuah kota _metropolitan_ biasa, yang acara televisinya setiap saat selalu saja menayangkan berita–berita kejahatan yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Jalan–jalan layang pun tampak mendominasi, saling terhubung dari gedung pencakar langit yang satu ke gedung pencakar langit lainnya, berselang–seling seperti membentuk sebuah kota _labyrinth_ dengan _style_ yang bisa dikatakan sangat rumit dan _modern_.

Agak jauh di bawah gedung–gedung dan jalan layang itu terlihat beberapa saluran air yang berbentuk seperti sungai–sungai kecil yang agak keruh, memantulkan cahaya remang–remang dari lampu–lampu penerangan jalan setapak yang berada di kedua tepi sungai, bagian dari wilayah terbawah dan terkumuh yang seolah tak terjangkau oleh kemajuan teknologi di kota itu.

Arus sungai yang cukup tenang tampak terpecahkan ketika beberapa perahu kecil yang hanya berlenterakan sebuah lampu berbentuk tabung kecil di depannya terlihat melintas di atas permukaan sungai buatan itu, membawa beberapa orang penumpangnya menikmati suasana di tepian sungai dari atas perahu mungil itu.

Beberapa _bar_ dan tempat hiburan malam memang tampak berderet rapi di antara rumah–rumah kumuh dan gang sempit di tepi kanan dan kiri sungai, menghalau kemampuan indera penglihatan orang–orang yang ingin melihat gedung–gedung pencakar langit di atasnya dengan atap–atap kayu serta balkon–balkon kecil yang ada hampir di setiap rumah penginapan dan bangunan _bar_ yang bisa mencapai 4 bahkan 7 tingkat tingginya.

.

Di antara bangunan–bangunan _bar_ dan tempat hiburan malam yang hanya berisikan orang–orang pencari kepuasan hidup sesaat itu, tampak sosok berjubah hitam berada di luar pagar pembatas di salah satu atap penginapan tertinggi yang ada di wilayah itu, namun masih sebatas di bawah dataran dimana gedung–gedung pencakar langit kota itu berdiri.

Sosok itu hanya duduk, terdiam sembari mengamati orang–orang yang ada di bawah bangunan _bar_. Sesekali jubah hitam yang dikenakannya tampak dipermainkan oleh angin malam, _tersingkap_, hingga memperlihatkan tangan berbalut kulit putih susu milik sosok itu yang agak berkeringat begitu disapa oleh hangatnya angin musim panas.

Menghela nafas, _lelah_, sosok itupun mulai berdiri dan melompati pagar pembatas yang ada di belakangnya tanpa peringatan. Menimbulkan kesan dramatis dengan efek _slow motion _ketika tudung kepalanya tersingkap, hingga memperlihatkan wajah rupawan seorang pria berumur sekitar tujuh–belasan dengan rambut berwarna hitam sekelam langit malam yang dulu selalu terlihat sebelum polusi udara menyerang negeri itu. Surai raven miliknya itu tampak berkilat–kilat terkena cahaya temaram lampu–lampu penginapan yang kian meremang dalam kegelapan malam.

Sedikit bersandar pada pagar yang terbuat dari kawat baja di belakangnya, pemuda itu tampak berdiam diri untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, kembali memperhatikan situasi di bawah sana, hingga akhirnya manik onyx miliknya beralih pada seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari arah jam tangan yang sedang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya saat itu.

Sebuah pantulan cahaya berbentuk seperti layar monitor 3D kecil dan transparan muncul pada udara yang ada di hadapannya hanya dengan satu sentuhan kecil pada permukaan kaca anti gores itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah alat komunikasi canggih terbaru yang sedang dikembangkan di zaman ini.

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu tampak mengernyitkan alis begitu melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan tampak sedang menyeringai senang ke arahnya dari layar transparan yang berfungsi seperti _webcam_ itu.

.

"_**Bagaimana perburuan mu hari ini, bocah?**_**"** tanya pemuda itu, _to the point_, hingga membuat pemuda yang sedang diajaknya bicara saat itu langsung memajang ekspresi datar pada paras rupawannya.

"_Hn_. Belum ada kemajuan yang berarti, hanya saja para pengawas bagian pengembangan riset itu tampaknya sangat menikmati '_makanan'_ yang disuguhkan oleh pihak '_mereka'_, Kurama." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'bocah' itu akhirnya, yang hanya dibalas decihan sebal dari pemuda yang dipanggil Kurama itu.

"_**Ck, seharusnya kau bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat, Sasuke no Baka! Jangan bermain terlalu jauh dengan mereka jika kau masih sayang nyawa!"**_ ucap Kurama dari arah monitor, _memperingatkan_, _**"**_—_**Lalu, jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecil ku itu, bodoh! Mungkin saja mereka sedang menyadap pembicaraan kita saat ini." **_lanjutnya, tampak kesal dengan sikap pemuda raven itu.

"_Hn_. Aku kembalikan ucapanmu itu, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan _code name_–ku, Kyuubi–_sama_. Kaulah yang kurang berhati–hati dalam bertindak." ucapnya tenang, _tepat sasaran_, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

"_**Baiklah, aku yang salah! Apa kau puas sekarang, Raven–san?!" **_

"_Hmph_, _See_? Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

.

Sasuke malah balik bertanya, bernada ironi, setelah mengambil jeda sesaat hanya untuk menampakkan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, tersenyum ganjil hingga membuat ekspresi kesal dari pemuda scarlet yang sebenarnya sudah berumur sekitar sepertiga abad itu berubah drastis, mengernyitkan alis, _murka_.

"_**Sudahlah!"**_jeritnya, _frustasi_.

"_**Oh! Aku baru ingat, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi cepatlah kembali ke sini!"**_ ucap Kurama lagi, lebih menekankan pada nada memerintah dibandingkan nada meminta pada kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi.

Senyuman pada bibir sang raven tampak menghilang seketika, seakan lengkungan ganjil pada lekuk bibirnya tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi mata belaka, hingga membuat Kurama semakin tidak sabaran untuk mendengarkan jawaban pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada cukup jauh darinya itu.

.

"_Cih_, Bukankah kau sangat memerlukan informasi ini? Lagipula Aku ini seorang _pro_, _client_ lain bisa menunggu! Aku juga sibuk, jadi aku tidak— "

"_**Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan pernah membantahku jika kau lupa bahwa aku tak pernah mengenal kata 'tidak' dalam kamusku, Raven–san. Orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu ini lebih penting, jadi m**__**isi itu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti!**__**"**_

"Tapi—"

"_**Tidak ada 'TAPI' untukmu Uchiha Sasuke! Cepat kembali atau kau tidak akan ku bayar nanti!"**_

.

—dan sang raven pun hanya bisa mendecih, _kesal_, ketika Kurama dengan tatapan tajam memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan saat itu juga.

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**FOREVER YOURS**

**Disclaimer: character of NARUTO**© **Masashi Kishimoto–sensei,**

Genre: Drama, Sci-Fi, Romance (?), Family or Relationship (?) and other…

Rating: M —_maybe_?

**Pairing: SasuNaru (ALWAYS!)**

––– **WARNING **–––

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 6th fiction~**_

Cerita ini **hanya berisikan kosa kata **_**absurd**_** penulis** yang sedang _**ndak**_** punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita **_**ndak**_** mutu seperti ini** yang bisa membuat orang yang membacanya _**PASTI**_berkeinginan untuk menggantung penulis yang GaJe + seenak ramennya Naru ini ke pohon tomat punya'a Sasu karena menulis cerita ini dengan menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran _ala_ Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING **–––

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE PAIRING/ CHARACTER IN ACTUAL MANGA JUST 'CAUSE THIS WORST FICTION OF MINE ^_^**

* * *

.

.

Malam semakin larut ketika segelas _malmsey_ tampak mengisi meja kecil yang ditempati oleh Sasuke di salah satu _Pub_ terbaik yang ada di wilayah dataran terbawah, masih berada dalam satu bangunan dengan atap penginapan tempatnya menyendiri tadi.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu duduk, kembali berdiam diri seperti tak terpengaruh dengan suara–suara gaduh dari gerombolan orang–orang mabuk yang berada satu bar dengannya, ataupun menghiraukan tatapan serta rayuan menggoda dari wanita–wanita cantik bermake–_up_ tebal yang tampaknya memang sengaja duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Sesekali pemuda ravenitu mengecap rasa anggur putih yang ada dalam gelasnya, mengalihkan perhatian orang lain dari manik onyx miliknya yang tampak memicing tajam —_yang __secara sadar atau tidak sadar_, malah membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat semakin tampan bagaikan seorang model lukisan mahal bagi para pelukis terkenal yang sebentar lagi akan melukis dirinya pada kanvas besar.

.

Yah, walaupun hal itu sudah tak diperlukan lagi saat ini, mengingat baru–baru ini sekelompok ilmuan telah membuat sebuah alat pemindai canggih untuk para peminat seni sehingga mereka bisa menggambarkan suatu obyek yang sedang dipikirkan ke atas lembaran kertas tanpa bersusah payah menggambarnya lagi secara _manual_.

_Oh_, entahlah! Hidup di zaman _modern_ ini terasa lebih mudah, _mungkin_?

.

Sasuke tampak mengamati gerak–gerik seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan diikat satu ke belakang yang terlihat agak mirip dengannya, menuangkan minuman pada gelas–gelas tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca bening di atas meja bartender yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa gentleman yang duduk pada meja di sudut ruangan tampak mengacungkan gelas kosongnya ke udara —_meminta untuk dituangkan wine lagi_, hingga mengharuskan pandangan Sasuke beralih mengikuti arah berjalannya pemuda bartender yang sedang diamatinya itu di antara para pengunjung _bar_ yang terlihat sedang menari diiringi dentuman musik yang keras.

Tanpa terasa dalam sekejap minuman pada gelas tinggi miliknya menghilang, menyisakan setetes anggur putih yang beraroma memabukkan di sudut bibir sang raven, _menggoda_.

.

"_Kau tau_? Kalau kau datang terang–terangan begini, bisa–bisa aku diincar juga, _Baka Otouto_!" suara bisikan yang terdengar sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke, di saat pemuda bartender tadi mulai menuangkan anggur putih pada gelasnya yang kosong, membuatnya tersenyum usil pada pemuda bartender itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan punya adik seorang _Hunter_, kenapa tidak kau tutup saja tempat ini dan mulai melanjutkan riset itu bersama rubah kesayanganmu, _hm_? Dia pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau kembali padanya, _Aniki_." ucap sang raven kemudian, bernada _sok_ innocent bila didengarkan lebih cermat oleh pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakaknya itu.

"_Hmph_. Kau menyuruhku berhenti dan melewatkan seluruh kesenangan ini? Yang benar saja, Sasuke! Lagipula siapa yang bisa mengumpulkan mangsamu dalam satu tempat selain Uchiha Itachi–_sama_ ini, _hm_? Kau berhutang banyak padaku, _Otouto_." Pemuda yang bernama Itachi itupun mulai duduk bersandar membelakangi meja bartender, sedikit tertawa puas begitu memikirkan hasil kerjanya selama ini, yang setidaknya bisa membantu sang adik dan sosok pujaan hatinya dalam melanjutkan riset mereka secara tidak langsung.

.

"_**Hei, Otouto! Bagaimana kabar Kyuubi, huh?" **_suara Itachi tiba–tiba terdengar berat, ketika tangannya tampak mengulurkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, _heran_, _**"Bukannya kau lebih tau bagaimana keadaannya dibandingkan aku, Baka Aniki?"**_ balas sang raven kemudian, terdengar sangat _annoyed_, di saat tangannya dengan cepat mengambil benda yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

"_**Huh?"**_

"…?"

Seorang wanita berbaju gothic mencolok tampak memasuki _Pub_ milik Uchiha Sulung, membuat perhatian Uchiha bersaudara itu teralihkan, _penasaran_ _sesaat_, ketika melihat wanita itu berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Gaun merah berenda hitam sebatas lutut yang dikenakan wanita itu terlihat cukup serasi dengan rambut merah sepunggung miliknya, ditambah manik ruby yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya, membuat wanita itu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi pengunjung _Pub_ malam itu, hingga semuanya kembali pada keadaan semula sebelum kedatangan wanita itu, _ramai_.

Suara hentakan dari peraduan antara hak sepatu merah yang dipakai wanita itu dengan lantai dansa _Pub_ yang dilewatinya sempat membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi bersiul, _menggoda_, sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya memutar matanya, bosan dengan tingkah playboy sang kakak yang secara refleks menghampiri sang wanita.

.

"_**Good Evening, Mademoiselle. Tidak biasanya anda datang sendirian ke tempat seperti ini. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, hm?"**_ suara gentleman Itachi terdengar menggoda, _mencoba merayu sang gadis bergaun merah_, tapi tidak cukup menggoda bagi gadis yang tau seberapa playboynya pemuda yang sedang mencium tangannya kini, _sok mesra_.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu kali ini, Itachi–senpai… Tapi bisakah kau siapkan satu ruangan VVIP untuk ku? Di sini terlalu berisik." Ucap gadis itu kemudian, sedikit menarik tangannya dari genggaman memaksa sang Uchiha Sulung.

"_**Hmm… Baiklah, ada satu ruangan yang biasa ku berikan pada Kyuu**_**–**_**chan kalau pamanmu itu berkunjung, jadi ku rasa kau juga boleh menggunakannya, Karin–chan."**_ balas Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, _jahil_, sebelum memberikan satu pass card —_kunci modern saat itu_.

Sedikit melenggok dengan menumpukan satu tangan di pinggang, wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, membuat gaunnya menjadi terangkat sebatas paha hingga manik onyx milik Itachi beralih seketika dari tangan sang nona, _salah fokus_.

"_**Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar Raven**__**–san?" **_Karin tampak menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, sebelum suara wanita itu mulai terdengar lagi di antara keramaian pengunjung malam itu, mencoba untuk bersikap professional, "_**Ku rasa Kyuubi–sama sudah menjanjikan agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, jadi tidak ada masalah 'kan?"**_ lanjutnya, sambil melenggang pergi lebih dahulu sebelum diikuti oleh pemuda raven itu.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan minimalis bergaya modern tampaknya bisa memanjakan mata siapa saja ketika mereka menapaki ruangan khusus VVIP milik sang Uchiha Sulung, memberikan kesan yang sangat berbeda dari dunia malam yang ada di lantai bawah sana.

Sebuah sofa panjang dan dua sofa single berwarna merah maroon tampak melingkari meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang, berhiaskan satu vas bunga cantik berisi beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah berduri tajam. Permadani bersulam menjadi cover lantai keramik hitam yang sedang dipijak oleh Sasuke dan Karin, tampak memantulkan bayangan keduanya yang sedang memajang ekspresi serius pada paras mereka.

Itachi baru saja menyusul keduanya sambil mendorong sebuah kereta dorong bertingkat yang tampak dipenuhi dengan beberapa gelas kaca dan satu poci yang terbuat dari keramik serta satu botol wine berukuran sedang yang tampak direndam dalam mangkuk berisi es, membuat dinding botolnya berhiaskan butiran–butiran uap air yang dingin.

.

"_**Jadi kau client yang membuatku harus bekerja ekstra, huh?"**_ umpat Sasuke kemudian, pemuda itu tampak menghempaskan dirinya, _kasar_, pada bantalan sofa single yang menghadap ke arah jendela, berseberangan dengan sofa panjang yang tampak diduduki oleh wanita serba merah di depannya itu, menghiraukan tatapan tajam sang kakak yang pastinya sedang berpikir bahwa cara sang raven dalam menghadapi seorang gadis sangatlah salah. _Toh, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada wanita yang pernah menjadi junior_–_nya ini, apalagi wanita di seluruh Negara Hi…_

_**Tidak**_. Dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun di dunia ini!

Karin tampak memutar kedua bola matanya, agak kesal dengan tingkah sang raven yang sama sekali tidak pernah me–_notice_ dirinya sejak dulu, walaupun sebenarnya ia menyukai pria di depannya itu, tapi mungkin perasaannya hanya sebatas mengagumi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja, _tak lebih tak kurang_. Wanita itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya, meraih segelas besar wine berwarna pekat dengan aroma memabukkan dari tangan Uchiha Sulung, memutar gelasnya pelan lalu membawanya mendekat pada bibir berpoleskan lipstick merah yang cukup tebal miliknya, sebelum menghabiskannya dalam sekali minum.

"_**Kau tak pernah berubah, Senpai."**_ Ujarnya pelan, matanya beralih ke meja di hadapannya sesaat hanya untuk meletakkan gelas kaca dalam genggamannya, _**"Apa kau masih terjebak dalam mimpi burukmu setelah tiga belas tahun berlalu, huh? Kau selalu saja bersembunyi jika kami, para Uzumaki mencarimu, bukan? Hanya Kyuubi–sama yang bisa menghubungimu**__—"_

"_**Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk membahas masa lalu, maka aku akan benar–benar pergi sekarang, Karin**__—"_ tatapan sengit sang raven mengarah pada wanita itu, membuatnya malah terkekeh kecil ketika Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya malah ditahan oleh Itachi yang memilih ikut duduk pada sofa single di sebelahnya.

"_**Tenanglah, Senpai. Aku ke sini hanya untuk meminta pertolonganmu atas permohonan para Tetua Uzumaki, itu saja." **_Suara Karin kembali terdengar terkikik geli, _**"Bukankah kami, para Uzumaki tidak pernah meminta pertanggung**__**–jawabanmu atas insiden itu? Jadi untuk kali ini bisakah kau menolong kami sebagai satu imbalan yang cukup sederhana, hm?" **_ucapan santai dari gadis itu akhirnya membuat sang raven terdiam, menimbang–nimbang sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali duduk tenang.

'_Tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan permintaan para Uzumaki yang terkenal egois itu untuk sekali ini…' _–—_batinnya_.

.

"_**Hn. Jadi, apa misinya?"**_

"_**Ohoo… K**_**_au mulai tertarik?"_** tanya gadis itu, _menggoda_, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, tak suka membuang waktu percuma hanya untuk digoda wanita seperti Karin.

"**_Misinya hanya mengawal subyek penelitian kami selama batas waktu yang belum ditentukan, menjaganya dari— kau tahu? Organisasi 'itu', pihak mereka mulai bergerak lagi beberapa tahun terakhir dan sepertinya masih menginginkan sample A0 yang hilang sewaktu insiden denganmu tigabelas tahun lalu." _**Terdengar nada bermain–main dalam ucapannya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan kesalnya dari sosok wanita di hadapannya itu.

"_**Bukankah subyek dari sample A0 sudah menghilang? Jadi apa yang harus Sasuke jaga sekarang?"**_ Kali ini sosok Itachi yang sempat terabaikan mulai menjadi sorotan oleh keduanya, menampakkan ekspresi serius sekaligus bingung pada paras yang tak kalah tampan dari adiknya itu.

"_**Hmph**_**_— Jadi kalian pikir selama ini kami hanya menonton saja, huh?"_**

"**_Jangan bilang—"_**

"**_Ya, kami sudah menemukannya. Selamat dan masih hangat seperti dulu— subyek penelitian itu berhasil ditemukan oleh seorang kakek pengembala di desa terpencil dekat reruntuhan kota Oto." _**senyuman tulus tampak menghiasi wajah gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu, membuatnya terlihat cukup cantik dengan berlatarkan pemandangan langit malam penuh asap polusi udara di balik jendela sana.

"**_Aku sudah mengirimkannya pada Kyuubi_**_**–sama, jadi seharusnya ia sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu. Ini bayarannya untuk satu bulan. Kau masih bisa menjalankan misi seperti biasa, tapi prioritas utamamu tetap pada misi pengawalan ini. Selebihnya Kyuubi–sama yang akan memberikan intruksi langsung padamu, mengerti?"**_ Karin mulai bersikap professional kembali, sembari mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran besar pada sang raven di atas meja.

"**_Kalian para Uzumaki memang egois_**." Ucapan Sasuke mengakhiri semuanya, pemuda itu mengambil amplop yang disuguhkan di hadapannya dengan cepat, melemparkannya pada sang kakak lalu berjalan menuju pintu, sedikitpun tak berniat untuk menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan dua orang yang sejak tadi diajaknya bicara dalam diam.

"**_Huh?_** _**Bukankah sama seperti 'orang itu'?"**_ kali ini Karin berucap cepat, masih dengan nada mempermainkan sang raven dengan kata–katanya yang manis namun beracun, **_"Semoga malam–malam mu menjadi lebih indah setelah ini, Uchiha–sama." _**—_bisiknya kemudian_, melewati Sasuke yang tampaknya tak bergeming sedikitpun di ambang pintu, _menahan kekesalannya_.

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. 28 tahun. Pegawai harian di salah satu pet shop menengah milik pengusaha besar Uzumaki Corp. Sehari–hari tinggal di sebuah apartment _elite_ dengan harga sewa lima puluh ribu Ryo/bulan; lebih besar dari bayarannya yang hanya sekitar sepuluh ribu Ryo selama bekerja harian —_sepertinya dia juga bekerja sampingan di tempat lain dengan bayaran yang lebih tinggi_.

Selain wajah tampannya yang masih terlihat layaknya seorang anak SMA berumur tujuhbelas tahun dan kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata sebagai seorang Hunter professional, yang menarik dari pemuda raven itu hanyalah masa lalunya yang cukup kelam.

Dia adalah anak seorang politisi terkemuka di kota Oto, _Uchiha_ _Fugaku_–_sama_, sebelum terjadinya insiden '_menghilangnya'_ kota itu dua puluh tahun yang lalu dan sempat mengacaukan pemerintahan di Negara Hi saat itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang selamat dari insiden itu, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada kota mereka, hingga akhirnya pemuda raven yang kala itu masih berumur delapan setengah tahun dipungut oleh keluarga Uzumaki, _begitu mereka menyadari bakat besar yang dimiliki oleh sang raven_.

Kakaknya, _Uchiha Itachi_, yang ternyata juga selamat dari insiden itu akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan sang adik dua tahun setelahnya. Pemuda berusia sekitar tigabelas tahun itupun juga diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki berkat kepintarannya yang tidak wajar untuk anak seusianya.

.

_Clan _Uzumaki. Salah satu keluarga besar yang memiliki keturunan jenius alami, bertalenta dan tanpa cela di mata publik, merupakan salah satu dari tiga penguasa tertinggi dalam pemerintahan Negara Hi, _di Kota Konoha khususnya_. Rata–rata mereka memiliki karakter fisik yang sama; _berambut merah, dominan memiliki mata ruby atau merah keunguan bagai langit senja_, lengkap dengan sikap angkuh dan arrogant serta keegoisan mereka yang melebihi Uchiha bersaudara.

Uzumaki Kurama_, atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan 'Kyuubi__–sama'_, merupakan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga yang mengepalai hampir tiga puluh _clan_ terpandang di Kota Konoha itu, menjadikan Uchiha bersaudara sebagai orang kepercayaannya dalam mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan '_dunia bawah_' —yang sebenarnya dikuasai oleh keluarganya.

Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Nagato adalah beberapa nama yang termasuk dalam _list_ orang terdekatnya. Namun karena kemampuan mereka yang berbeda, maka kedua orang itu lebih sering berurusan dengan laboratorium dan komputer dibandingkan dengan acara–acara sosialita.

.

Project Zero. Suatu penelitian yang dijalankan oleh Uzumaki Corp. dalam mengembangkan teknik kloning pada manusia, yang tampaknya sudah dilegalkan untuk beberapa instansi pemerintahan, _intinya proyek ini masih sangat dirahasiakan pada publik yang menentang keras adanya penerapan cloning pada manusia_. Tujuan utama mereka hanya untuk menguji teori bahwa kloning benar–benar bisa membawa sifat unggul dari subyek sumbernya.

Sample A0 merupakan sample yang paling berhasil dikembangkan tigabelas tahun lalu, mempunyai karakteristik yang sangat mirip dengan subyeknya dan dibanggakan oleh para tetua Uzumaki atas keberhasilannya. Namun semuanya tidaklah berjalan semulus itu, karena Sample A0 yang merupakan hasil percobaan terbaik sempat menjadi incaran penguasa lainnya di Negara Hi, hingga akhirnya pihak mereka seringkali membayar jasa _Assassin_ agar bisa merebut Sample A0 dari tangan para Uzumaki.

Puncaknya adalah tigabelas tahun lalu, di saat Uchiha Sasuke yang baru menginjak usia limabelas tahun bertugas mengawal subyek dari Sample A0 tersebut seorang diri. Uchiha bungsu yang saat itu sudah menjadi seorang hunter handal tentu saja bukan tandingan para _Assassin_ yang mengejar mereka saat itu, tetapi akhirnya sang raven terpaksa harus merelakan subyek yang dikawalnya itu meregang nyawa hanya karena satu kecerobohannya—

* * *

.

.

"**_BRAK!"_**

Debaman pintu yang dibuka paksa terdengar sesaat sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki UzuKyuu Pet Shop —_tempatnya bekerja_, sebuah pet shop bertingkat dua yang berada di daerah terpencil di sudut Kota Konoha.

Suasana pet shop yang sepi di tengah malam membuatnya bebas memperlihatkan ekspresi _stoic_ aslinya, bersamaan dengan manik onyx miliknya yang tampak berkilat tajam di bawah lampu–lampu koridor yang dilewatinya.

Sosok pemuda raven yang arrogant itu benar–benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan imej seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal publik, terlebih jika dirinya bertemu dengan orang–orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan keluarga Uzumaki —_Dia akan terkesan sebagai pemuda berbeda yang sangat ramah dan baik hati_!

.

Suara sepatu hitam sang raven yang beradu dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya terdengar menggema, membuat suasana di lorong itu agak lebih ramai karenanya. Sasuke masih tampak berjalan dengan angkuh, mengabaikan kamera CCTV yang dipasang hampir di setiap sudut koridor yang dilaluinya, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan: "_Manager Room's_" di atasnya.

Ruangan yang cukup gelap membuat sang raven agak mengernyitkan alisnya ketika dirinya baru saja membuka pintu itu, mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan dalam ruangan tanpa berniat untuk menghidupkan lampu terlebih dahulu. Sejenak onyx kelam miliknya tampak berkilat, _waspada_, begitu merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah diketahuinya ada dalam ruangan itu, membuat Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil pistol jenis revolver yang sudah dimodifikasi dari balik jubah hitamnya.

.

Pemuda raven itu mulai memasuki ruangan selangkah demi selangkah, tetap menjaga jarak dengan handgun yang tergenggam erat di tangannya, mendekati seseorang yang tampak sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela, _membelakanginya_, terkesan tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya sama sekali.

"_**Siapa kau?"**_

Suara baritone sang raven terdengar sangat rendah, mengitrupsi keheningan malam dengan suara miliknya yang terdengar nyaris seperti seseorang yang sedang berbisik, bersamaan dengan gerakan sosok itu yang perlahan berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

Cahaya lampu sorot dari luar gedung sekilas menerangi ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya, membuat Sasuke seketika menjatuhkan handgun miliknya begitu onyx kelam pemuda itu sempat melihat jelas sosok yang sedang dihadapinya tadi. Secepatnya sang Uchiha berlari menghampiri sosok itu, sebelum merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan erat, _hangat_, tanpa banyak berkata lagi.

Sekali lagi cahaya terang dari luar gedung menerpa keduanya, membuat sang raven tampak kembali terkejut sebelum akhirnya pandangan pemuda itu meneduh, memancarkan suatu kelegaan. Tangan Sasuke yang masih berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu mulai bergerak, menyentuh helaian pirang milik sosok di hadapannya, sembari menampakkan seulas senyuman tulus, _lembut_.

"_**Hn. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"**_

.

Hanya lirihan kecil dari sang raven yang terdengar, seiring dengan melonggarnya pelukan pemuda itu pada sosok di hadapannya yang masih tak bergeming, _berdiri terdiam_. Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menilik sosok di hadapannya, _walaupun dalam kegelapan malam_, membuat jantungnya yang berdebar tak keruan sejak tadi serasa ingin meledakkannya setiap kali jari–jemari miliknya menyentuh sosok itu.

_Helaian lembut bagai benang sutra berwarna emas, biru muda sejernih langit tak berawan, hangat bagai matahari di musim panas_—

Sedetik tadi Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran kecil nostalgia yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya, membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan lagi perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dalam dasar hatinya yang terdalam, hingga akhirnya tangan pemuda raven itu meraih dagu sosok di hadapannya, sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir seseorang yang saat ini merasa agak terkejut dalam pelukannya.

.

Mula–mula pemuda Uchiha itu hanya melayangkan kecupan–kecupan ringan pada bibir itu, _perlahan dengan penuh perasaan_, walaupun sebenarnya dapat dirasakan olehnya geliat tak nyaman serta memberontak atas semua tindakannya itu. Tapi sang raven tetap kukuh pada pelukannya, malah semakin mengeratkannya dan memperdalam ciumannya pada sosok yang ternyata lebih pendek beberapa centimeter darinya itu dengan penuh penekanan, _brutal_.

_Menekan, menjilat dan melumatnya_—

Sang raven tiada henti–hentinya menekankan bibirnya di atas yang lainnya, sedikit meremas pelan helaian pirang itu sebelum menariknya kembali mendekat dan menciumi bibir sosok di hadapannya, _sensual_. Sementara seorang yang tampaknya masih gigih untuk mendorong tubuh atletis Sasuke itu bahkan tidak bisa mencegah sang raven yang semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya, menghimpitnya ke arah meja di samping mereka sebelum menindihnya, _kasar_.

Deru nafas tertahan terdengar ke sepenjuru ruangan yang gelap itu, namun setidaknya lampu sorot di luar gedung bisa diandalkan oleh Sasuke sekedar untuk melihat hasil kerjanya pada bibir sosok di hadapannya beberapa menit lalu. _Membengkak, basah, lembab, menggoda_—

Kecipak–kecipak basah kembali terdengar akibat ciuman yang dalam, terasa manis bagai madu, membuatnya ingin mencicipi _lagi_ dan _lagi_, serasa tak terpuaskan walaupun suara geraman pertanda tak nyaman masih terdengar di telinganya.

Tanpa terasa sang raven kembali terdiam, memandang mata sayu di bawahnya, masih dengan satu tangan di dagu dan satunya lagi di belakang kepala sang blonde, memperhatikan bagaimana sapphire yang tampak berair itu menatap ke arahnya, _memelas_, beralih ke bibir yang berwarna merah membengkak yang tampak gemetaran itu, lalu pada pipi berwarna tan kemerahan akibat kekurangan oksigen sejak tadi.

Sesaat menyadarkan sang raven pada dirinya yang sedang di landa nafsu kembali ke kenyataan, _seperti_ _semula_, walaupun Sasuke sendiri malah tetap memajang ekspresi angkuh, _arrogant dan menawan_, bersamaan dengan munculnya seringai menyebalkan pada bibirnya yang juga tampak lebam karena sempat digigit oleh sosok yang sedang ditindihnya itu.

Namun tetap saja, sang raven yang tampaknya tak terlalu menghiraukan rasa perih dan asinnya darah dari lukanya itu malah menggosok sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, _kasar_, masih dengan seulas seringai bagai seorang maniak, memandang lapar pada sosok di bawahnya itu, seolah menantang mangsanya untuk dimakan.

"**_Kau manis seperti dulu—"_** bisiknya, _manja_, sebelum melanjutkanapa yang belum diselesaikannya, mengubah seringai menyebalkannya menjadi seulas senyum lembut, _menenangkan_.

"_**Aitakute, Naru**_**—"**

.

.

* * *

**_Bagaikan sebuah benang merah yang telah terputus oleh tajamnya jarum takdir, kini mulai terajut kembali oleh jarum takdir itu sendiri_**

**_Terputus. Terhubung. Terputus_—_terus begitu berulang kali._**

**_Hingga akhirnya bertemu pada satu titik dimana kedua ujung benang merah itu benar–benar terjalin pada satu ikatan yang sama._**

**_Sebuah ikatan benang merah yang tak akan terputuskan lagi._**

* * *

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh manik hitam kelam milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah langit–langit kamar yang berwarna putih, _bersih_, sedikit membuat silau karena pantulan sinar lampu yang cukup terang di atas sana, tepat ketika pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya semalam tampak disampirkan di atas tubuhnya yang terbaring di sebuah sofa, _empuk dan hangat_, hanya dengan kemeja putihnya. Rasa pening sesaat menghampiri Sasuke ketika dirinya mencoba untuk duduk. Tangan kanannya tampak menopang tubuh limbungnya itu, sementara yang lainnya meremas pelan surai hitamnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit kepala yang cukup mengganggunya.

Seketika alis sang raven terangkat sebelah, _bingung_, begitu menyadari dirinya sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan terakhir yang seingatnya sempat di tempatinya kemarin malam, _Pub Uchiha Sulung_—

.

"_**PIP!"**_

Pintu yang terbuka seketika mengalihkan sang raven dari kebingungannya, tanpa sadar membuat dirinya berdecak kesal, begitu bertemu pandang dengan ruby milik pemuda bersurai merah di seberang sana, _milik seorang Uzumaki Kurama_–_sama_.

"_**Ohayou, anak ayam! Bermimpi indah, hm?"**_ suara mengintimidasi terdengar sangat jelas dari Tuan Muda Uzumaki itu, berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman serta ekspresi biasa saja yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"_**Hn. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, huh?"**_ Sasuke yang tampaknya tak peduli malah balik bertanya, membuat kerutan di pelipis pemuda scarlet yang lebih sering dipanggil Kyuubi itu semakin menjadi.

"_**Oi, bocah! Jangan bilang kau masih terlalu mabuk untuk bisa mengingat kejadian semalam! Kau hampir saja menghancurkan maha karya terbaik para Uzumaki, kalau kau mau tahu hal itu! Baka!"**_ ucap Kyuubi, _sengit_, sembari telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentil dahi sang raven, _gemas_, _**"Padahal aku baru meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mencarimu di tempat Itachi! **_—**_eh, kau malah datang dalam kondisi mabuk dan hampir me–rape sample uji coba kami! Ish_**— **_rasakan ini, kalian para Uchiha memang mesum! Badebah!"_** teriak Kyuubi, semakin menjadi bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai memukul keras ke arah Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti semua perkataannya.

"_**Hei, Kurama! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku memang ingat sudah minum banyak di tempat Aniki, tapi aku tak ingat sudah melakukan semua tuduhanmu itu! **_**_—_****_ Cih_**_**! Oi! Cepat menyingkir dariku kau rubah buluk!"**_ teriak Sasuke, tak kalah sengitnya di kala dirinya masih dijadikan samsack tinju oleh pemuda scarlet di hadapannya itu.

"_**Ayam**_**_–mesum!"_** teriakan Kyuubi kembali terdengar, murka.

"_**Rubah buluk!"**_ Sasuke yang merasa tak bersalah membalas sengit, mencoba untuk men–_death glare_ sang Uzumaki yang tak mungkin terpengaruh sampai kapan pun juga. Dalam sekejap keduanya sudah berguling saling membalas pukulan lawan dengan beralaskan lantai keramik yang cukup dingin di bawah mereka.

"_**Oi! Sekuhara**_**_–Ojisan!"_**

"…"

"…"

Suara yang cukup familiar di telinga kedua pemuda yang sedang berseteru di atas lantai itu membuat keduanya menoleh cepat, beralih memandang sosok seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan yang tampak sedang berdiri sedikit membungkuk di atas mereka. Pemuda yang terlihat berumur sekitar tujuhbelas tahun itu tampak tersenyum penuh makna ke arah keduanya, berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Kyuubi diam tak bergeming untuk sementara waktu, menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

.

Posisi yang tak menguntungkan sebenarnya bagi Sasuke, terlebih pemuda raven itu harus bersabar ketika dirinya diinjak oleh Kyuubi yang tampak melamun sesaat di atasnya. Namun alih–alih membalasnya, sang raven malah melirik sosok yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda scarlet itu, merasakan bahwa onyx kelam miliknya langsung membulat seketika, di saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang sapphire lembut milik pemuda blonde itu.

"**_Apa ini mimpi?"_** gumaman Sasuke terdengar rendah, membuat Kyuubi menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang sempat terhenti di udara, mengernyitkan alisnya, _heran_, sebelum beranjak dari sang raven yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"**_Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi jika kau bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam,_** _**paman mesum**_**_!"_** balas sang blonde, masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang serasa bisa mencairkan apapun —_bahkan hati sang raven yang telah membeku selama ini_.

"**_Hn?"_**

.

Ingatan Sasuke mendadak kembali berputar mundur, mengingatkannya tentang semua hal yang terjadi semalam. Dari rasa kesalnya setelah pertemuan dengan Karin selesai, yang berujung pada dirinya meminum wine secara berlebihan sebagai pelampiasan, membuatnya mabuk hingga tanpa sadar sudah menapakkan kaki di ruangan manager yang aslinya adalah jalan masuk ke ruang laboratorium rahasia milik Kyuubi ini, _lalu_—

Dia bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya kini, seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang lembut dan iris mata sebiru langit yang tampak teduh, _menenangkannya_, membuatnya teringat dengan sosok lain yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda itu. _Pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya selama tigabelas tahun terakhir_—

**_Eits, tunggu dulu!_**

**_Kalau pemuda di hadapannya kini adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang ditemuinya kemarin malam dan bukannya seseorang yang dikenalnya dua puluh tahun lalu, ini artinya_**—

_**Kenyataannya,**__**dia sudah melakukan satu ciuman memaksa pada subyek yang salah semalam**_!?

.

"_**Nah, kau sudah ingat sekarang, Raven**_**_–san?!"_**—seulas seringai menyeramkan tampak terukir jelas pada lekuk bibir sang Ketua _clan_ Uzumaki, bersamaan dengan suara derak tulangnya yang juga terdengar begitu pemuda itu melemaskan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menghajar sang raven, _lagi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**To Be Continue" or "**__**END"?**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Gyaaaa**_**~! **_**Gomenasai**_**! **_**Gomenasai**_**! **_**Gomenasai**_**~ #plak!**

_**Hweee**_**~ Saya masih polos, **_**kaka**_**~ Jadinya, **_**yaa**_**… Cerita rating MATURE begini pasti hints nya ndak bakalan pernah bisa HOT! #trus kenapa dibuat? O.O /karena saya penasaran mau buat yang ada **_**ehem**__**nyan**_**~ :3 #plak!**

_**Okeh**_**. Hanya satu pesan Itcha, cerita ini murni dibuat hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Itcha dengan meminjam chara Masashi Kishimoto****–sensei yang paling fenomenal tanpa bermaksud merusak citra ****_masterpiece_**** yang aslinya milik beliau itu! Jadi? ****_Jaa _****minna–****_san~_**** *kabur***

"_**Arigat**__**ō**__** Gozaimasu!" **__**for the support&reading**_**_—_**_**and still**_**, "**_**Mind to review, minna–san?**_**"**


End file.
